vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Saturn (manga)
|-|Hotaru Tomoe= |-|Sailor Saturn= |-|Super Sailor Saturn= |-|Princess Saturn= |-|Eternal Sailor Saturn= Summary Sailor Saturn is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Hotaru Tomoe. Her attacks are based around silence and destruction, death, and rebirth; she has the ability to annihilate a planet and even an entire "nebula", as well as resetting the evolution of the same to zero and powers granted by her Silence Glaive. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | Likely 3-B | 3-B, possibly higher | 3-A | Unknown with the Lambda Power Name: Hotaru Tomoe (reincarnation/host), Sailor Saturn, Messiah of Silence, Mistress 9 (presumed by the Outer Senshi), Princess Saturn, Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Soldier of Silence, Soldier of Ruin, Goddess/Deity of Destruction Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 12 (Infinity arc), Newborn age (End of the Infinity arc), 6 months chronologically with the appearance of a 5-year old (beginning of Act 44), 9-10 biologically (end of Act 44-Stars arc); Unknown (Crystal Tokyo) Classification: Evolved Human, Infinity Academy Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-resurrection (can also be revitalised if killed), Cyborgization, Past Life Awareness, Age Acceleration, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Healing, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 7 & conditionally 8), Can see distant events and possible futures, Precognition and limited Telepathy, Holographic Projection, Can unlock powers, Can exist as just a soul or spirit, Astral Plane Manipulation, Can attack non-corporeal targets, some psychic powers, Durability Negation, Teleportation (can also teleport with others), Can survive in outer space, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin) | The same but much stronger, Enhanced Glaivemanship, Magic, Probable Anti-Magic, Attack/Spell Creation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Negative Aura, Energy Absorption and Drain, Life Wiping, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure | Barriers, Invulnerability, Air Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can see into other Dimensions | Can remove star seeds (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi (except for Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Was far more powerful than Pharaoh 90 and Super Sailor Moon) | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (Was at least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe), possibly higher (Superior to Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi) | Universe level under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, Chibi-Chibi had to step in to defend but knocked her down later on), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to Charon Castle in civilian form at thousands of times FTL, faster than Chibi-Moon transformed, faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Chibi-Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Galactic | Likely Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic+, possibly higher | Universal | Unknown Durability: Galaxy level (Easily Survived within Pharaoh 90), particularly hard to kill due to Astral Hotaru and Saturn Spirit | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (Was at least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | Multi-Galaxy level+, possibly higher (Superior to Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi) | Universe level under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Exact level unknown (Saturn was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired), likely comparable to Sailor Moon | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: At least extended melee range with glaive, unknown overall Standard Equipment: Saturn Crystal, Taioron Crystal (briefly), Silence Glaive (The Scythe of Death which can paralyzes inter-dimensional incorporeal beings with a touch and allow her to use her Death-Based Abilities.), Lip Rod, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Gifted; Very confident and intelligent, beyond her human years. As an Outer Senshi, she is probably smarter than the Inners. Weaknesses: If the incarnation of the Saturn Spirit dies before Sailor Saturn is awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations *'Saturn Planet Power, Make Up:' A phrase used by Hotaru Tomoe to transform into her standard and basic Sailor form as her alter ego, Sailor Saturn. The transformation was very brief, and her outfit change was never shown. First, Saturn's planetary symbol spun horizontally several times. Then Hotaru thrust her hand into the air and silver stars flashed over her fingernails, turning them white (very similar to Moon Prism Power, Make Up). In an instant Sailor Saturn was fully transformed, opening her eyes and sweeping down into her finishing pose, holding her Silence Glaive with the Saturn symbol behind her. *'Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up:' The transformation phrase used by Sailor Saturn in the manga. It first appeared after her reawakening in Act 45 of the Dream arc of the manga. It is also the only known transformation phrase Sailor Saturn uses in the manga. However, it is not used in the anime. Attacks File:DeathRebornRevolutionSMC3.gif|Death Reborn Revolution File:Saturn_silent_wall.gif|Silence Wall File:Silent_Glaive_Surprise_2.gif|Silent Glaive Surprise *'Dexterity:' Fairly skilled (Sailor Saturn was shown to be skilled in performing her attacks confidently and did not fail in them). *'Astral Hotaru:' Hotaru can exist and maintain consciousness on the astral plane while just a soul. While just a soul, she can sense and interact with the physical plane, damage beings that can normally absorb energy, and affect other souls. She can also regenerate a physical body from being just a soul. *'Saturn Spirit:' The Saturn Spirit is the spirit of all Sailor Saturn which exists and acts independently of Hotaru. She can awaken her new incarnations into being Sailor Saturn and age them up artificially. However if the current Saturn incarnation dies without being awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. *'Henshin:' Hotaru can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Saturn and than her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Silence Glaive:' An attack performed in the video game, Sailor Moon S Kurukkurin. *'Press Crusher:' Used in Sailor Moon SuperS - Various Emotion and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Bringing Ruin to the World:' By lowering the Silence Glaive to the ground, Sailor Saturn can end all life throughout an entire dimension. The attack carries the power of the void and was powerful to reduce Pharaoh 90 into nothingness itself. It was powerful enough to end the dimension with the Tau "Nebula" (Which is a Galaxy). *'Death Reborn Revolution:' The attack that Sailor Saturn used against Pharoah 90 at the end of the Infinity Arc. It rendered the extra-dimensional entity completely powerless and brought him great pain, as well as destroying much of the planet simply as an externality of the move. The attack releases dark tendrils from Sailor Saturn which paralyzes her enemy and drains the energy of the being into her negative aura. *'Super Sailor Saturn:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Silence Glaive Surprise:' The true nature of the technique is unknown, but it does at least create a mist that hides Saturn's presence. It also seems to create a space-time vortex in front of Sailor Saturn. *'Death Drive Break:' Used in Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Silent Wall:' Sailor Saturn creates a barrier that blocks enemy attacks. Its total integrity is unknown however it blocked attacks from the Amazoness Quartet who are powerful enough to harm Sailor Saturn with non-attack spells. *'Silence Buster:' Used in Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Eternal Sailor Saturn:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Saturn's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Galactica Glaive Surprise:' A version of Silence Glaive Surprise used by Sailor Saturn while she was being controlled by Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. *'Galactica Cannon:' An attack used by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto in the manga series. While under the influence of Sailor Galaxia and her Galactica Bracelets in the Stars arc, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto used their respective weapons, the Silence Glaive and the Garnet Orb respectively, and attacked Sailor Chibi Chibi. *'Galactica Planet Attack:' The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. *'Star Seed Rip/Removal:' The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. *'Lambda Hotaru:' At the end of the series, Hotaru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Hotaru can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Base Sailor Saturn | Super Sailor Saturn | Eternal Sailor Saturn | Evil Sailor Saturn | Lambda Hotaru Gallery File:Sailor_Saturn_Concept_Art.jpg File:Deathrebornrevolution.jpg File:1080p Sailor Saturn Death Reborn Revolution Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Psychics Category:Cyborgs Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Intangibility Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Spear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Spirits Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Staff Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier